What happens in the Burbs stays in the Burbs
by XxBreanna Blues Frog DuchampxX
Summary: Ashley thinks life is perfect, until she goes outside one morning to find Ricky, Art, Mr. Rumsfeild, and Ray watching Walter s house very closley, a little to close... please r&r!    Xx Bri xX


The moment I woke up that day was the moment I realized I could have everything I wanted. I have great parents, I have the hottest boyfriend alive that lives right next to me, and I live on the greatest street of all time. What could be better?

It was summer and I was living next to me on the left, my bf Ricky Butler and an empty house was on the right side. Next to Ricky is where Walter the old man is, he is at the end of the court on Mayfield place. Next to Walter is the Rumsfeld's, then next to them is The Weingartner`s and last but not least The Peterson`s.

I grabbed my black coke bottle glasses then got up out of my bed and walked into the bathroom to splash myself with water, and then brushed my teeth. I went back into my bedroom to pick out something to wear, while I was combing my blondish brown hair that was a bit passed my hips.

I found my favorite thing to wear, it was my regular pant tucked into my half laced up, mud covered army boots, then my army green belt threaded through the belt loops of my pants who were tucking in my dark purple shirt which was over lapped by my dog tag. Then put on the needed puberty accessories (deodorant ex.) and some eyeliner.

I went downstairs, my boots pounding every step of the way. Then I could hear my parents and brother starting to wake up. I got some waffles out of the fridge and popped them in the toaster.

My brother came out of his room in his boxers and gave me a hug, "Hey Ash, can you throw me some waffles too?" "Sure Austin!" I yelled to him as I threw 2 more waffles in the toaster and grabbed mine out to eat.

I then though about how good my name fit with Ricky`s. Ashley and Ricky, Ricky and Ashley, Mrs. Ashley Butler, yeaa we fit totally like puzzle pieces.

I finished my waffle and then went to get some water until I heard screams outside. I ran out of the kitchen then out the front door and I seen Art Weingartner and Ray Peterson running away from Walter`s house.

"HEY GUYS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled at them and then Ricky ran outside onto his porch to ask almost the same thing.

Then he ran off his veranda and passed me, I then ran behind him and when we caught up with them we asked again.

"Aren't you to young to cuss?" Ray asked, "Well Mr. P I'm 14 and I can cuss anytime…" then I was cut off by Ricky saying he was 15, he was just trying to save my smart ass from getting in to trouble.

"So why are you yelling at whatever time it is?" Ricky asked them.

"Well, Walter was in his house and it looked like his dog jumped on him and bit him. Then he grabbed the dog and ATE IT!" Art said before Ray could say anything "I think".

I grabbed Ricky`s arm "Common babe lets check it out!" I pulled him along as I was skipping to the end of the court.

_**BAMM TAP DRRRAAAGGGG BAMM TAP DRRRAAAGGGG.**_

We stopped dead in out tracks, the door fell to the ground with Walter coming out dragging his foot, he was very pale with blood all over him. He was slowly making his way to us.

We were froze, all I could do was squeeze Ricky's hand for comfort.

Walter was leaving a trail of blood behind him and he was now 20 feet away from us.

I could scream, so I did and I knew that a soldier was needed so I yelled "!BRING YOUR GUN!"

Within a minute Walter was less than 10 feet, I was on the ground crying when Ricky said Mr. Rumsfeild was coming. I heard a gun shot, and then one more, I looked up. I could move now! I gave Ricky a hug and ran to Mr.R.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you!" he was going to EAT US!" I yelled as I hugged him but way shorter than when I hugged Ricky.

Once we were all in a small group, my brother Austin ran out to join us. Then Walter`s puppy Queenie was coved in blood and she ran to us. Then passed after Ricky kicked her, she ran out of the court and somewhere else.

"Ok I have seen this in a movie, don't let these thing bite you, I'm sure there zombies. Get all sharp objects, guns included, and survivors meet back here A.S.A.P.!" Ricky yelled as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and ran towards his house.

Austin and I did the same.


End file.
